Wiki Guidelines
This page will list all the rules you need to follow when submitting or editing new pages, in order to keep up with consistency. Please read everything carefully and take notice, otherwise the admins and other members might have to "clean up" after you. Helpful codes can be found in a subpage.https://mudae.fandom.com/wiki/Wiki_Guidelines/Codes_to_use ⚠ READ IT TO THE END IF POSSIBLE (this includes references), EVEN THOUGH THERE ARE SOME PARTS WHICH MIGHT NOT CONCERN YOU. (If you only take care of a specific thing on this wiki.) ⚠Behavioral guidelines: https://mudae.fandom.com/d/g I. Creating series pages * Try to be consistent if writing about multiple similar series (for example: Danganronpa games). * Don't go wild on them. They have to be concise and use the correct templates. * Do not turn category pages into pages for series. You have to create a new page as you would when adding a new character. You can, however, write a short description at the top of a category page that links to a detailed page of a series.If you want (or need?) to add a short description, FOLLOW THIS: "This category showcases the characters from ''". Add an article after "from" if the series really needs one.) II. Adding categories to a page (the tags at the bottom of pages) The following are listed in numerical order because it is the order you must follow. New tags to add might be listed in the future, if needed. Character pages # Gender tag (syntax: Husbando Rolls, Mixed Rolls, Waifu Rolls) # Series it belongs to (syntax: " Characters''" and remove the ")Please double-, or even triple-check the series/bundle's name. Capitalization has to be perfect and NO TYPOS must be found. We might have to redo the entire category otherwise. Note that we will already have to redo the categories if a poll changes a series or bundle name, so avoid giving other members more work than they already have. Series pages # Series tag # Bundle(s) it belongs to (syntax: "'' Bundle''" and remove the ")The rule for bundle tags is that you must only create bundles for the same series (for example, video games like Danganronpa or Final Fantasy will have their characters listed under their respective first games of appearance) OR series in a same universe if they are linked in some way (e.g. Okegom). Create a " Bundle" tag that matches the one in Mudae's database and add this tag to the bundle itself and all series (or smaller bundles) contained in it. As long as you do not get another series involved, you're doing alright.You MAY add a "Fanworks Bundle" tag to the Fanworks bundle's series, regardless of which license the series are fanworks of. Since they are becoming more popular on the bot, I feel it might be important to separate them from the "original" works which make up the majority of Mudae's database. You are also allowed to add similar tags to fanworks that originate from the same license. Bundle pages # Bundles tag III. Listing all aliases of a character Some characters might have too many aliases. They also might have aliases that are very long. Putting them in the character infobox might not look pretty (and the formatting might also turn out to be very weird). There are two kinds of characters: I. The characters with one or zero aliases Simple enough. Either you don't touch anything, or you add the character's alias in the infobox. This is easy, right?If the alias is a spoiler, don't add it in the infobox. Add it on the page and change the name of the category mentioned in part two of the alias guide ("Alias List" will become "Spoiler Alias"). II. The characters with two to five aliases ("+1" to "+4" on the bot) Create a "category" (click Paragraph -> Heading and write "Alias List", it will look like the I, II and III sections of this page) then skip a line and use a bullet list (below Paragraph). You can now copy-paste all available aliases in the same order as shown when using ''$al '' commands. Underline the main alias. Don't forget to remove the hyphens used by Mudae! ※ This category has to be above any other category you decide to create (such as relationships with other characters or backstories). III. The characters with over five aliases ("+5" on the bot) It gets more complicated here. You must add the character's first alias ALONE in the infobox (the first alias is the second name visible when you use the ''$al '' command, which is the first after the main name).If the character's aliases ALL happen to be spoilers, do not add the first one in the infobox and simply list it with the others by using a spoiler box, not changing their order. Don't change the "category"'s name. Once this is done, follow the same procedure as above. the underlining part, as the main alias will be shown in the infobox. A Note on Vandalism By the Wiki Founder You are strongly discouraged from posting material that is: * Offensive ** Do not post slurs, explicit content, or link to viruses * Inaccurate (particularly if it will lead to confusion) ** Don't change information about characters' functions etc. unless changed within the bot * Spam (see also excessive deletion of material for no reason) ** Don't be a dick Within reason, minor acts of vandalism may be allowed if they follow the rules but will be handled on a case by case basis and likely by multiple wiki contributors. If you wish to have a page for vandalising's sake, the preferred tag is normally "Vanity pages" as this is where pages made for fun/non-wiki related pages are found. References Category:Help Pages